


Only Us

by codex213



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: A collection of (mainly) fluffy one shots. These one shots are compiled form a few separate places, but I am also taking prompt requests.
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> While these will mainly be fluff and no smut, there may be some smut one shots in the future, and I will update the rating as needed. For now, though, enjoy! And if you have a prompt request, feel free to let me know!

“Kids! The movie’s starting!” Raven yelled from the living room. It was a family movie night, and her and Chelsea had already claimed the couch as theirs. Popcorn sat on the coffee table, free for the taking as the opening title began to play. Tess, Nia, Booker, and Levi scrambled to find seating. The brief scuffle over who got the couch and chair ended with Booker and Levi squeezing themselves onto the couch beside their mothers, while Nia got the chair. Tess lounged on the floor at Nia’s side, a large pillow providing some support. “We need a bigger couch,” Raven muttered, freeing an arm and looping it around Chelsea’s shoulders. The redhead reclined against her girlfriend as much as possible, smiling at the family around her. 

The movie was one that everyone had seen before, which Raven accredited to the kids not being able to agree on what to watch. Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning flashed in the windows, causing Booker to flinch back against the cushions. Raven absent-mindedly patted his leg reassuringly, her gaze fixed on the TV. Chelsea shifted under her arm, snuggling closer to the designer; Raven could feel her breathing begin to level out. Another boom jolted the redhead out of her near-sleep, and got a chuckle out of her girlfriend. “It’s okay,” she murmured softly in the other woman’s ear. Booker laughed nervously, picking up an abandoned pillow and holding it to his stomach.

Tess and Nia exchanged glances. They knew that Booker wasn’t crazy about storms to begin with, but this storm was getting worse by the second. “Guys? There’s a good chance that this storm will turn into something really bad,” Levi piped up, pulling up the weather app on his tablet. 

“Why did you have to say anything, man?” Booker whined from the other end of the couch.

“Listen, it’s just a storm. Nothing bad is going to happen,” Raven replied confidently. 

“Yeah, guys. It’s just a little--” Chelsea stopped talking as the lights flickered once and went off.

“Mom!” Booker yelped, his voice an octave higher than usual. 

“I’m right here, Book,” the designer sighed.

“Do we have any candles?” Nia asked from her spot on the chair. 

“Kitchen drawer by the stove,” Chelsea answered.

Turning on her phone’s flashlight, the teenager made her way to the kitchen, grabbing the few candles they had and the only lighter she could find. In the living room, Tess had gotten up from the floor to take Nia’s spot in the chair. “How long until the storm passes, Levi?” she asked the dark room.

“I don’t know. My tablet is dead and it was plugged in.”

“Well, what about your phone?”

“What about  _ your _ phone?” Levi retorted.

“Out of data,” Tess shrugged to the darkness.

“Y’all. The storm will pass when it passes. Now hush, you’re scaring poor Booker,” Raven interrupted. 

As the teenagers muttered their apologies, the designer pulled her girlfriend close. Their mouths met and their tongues explored each other. Raven unlooped her arm from her girlfriend’s shoulder, moving it to her hip as she licked Chelsea’s lower lip. Chelsea nipped at Raven’s lip playfully in return, smiling through the kiss.

The lights flickered and came back on, revealing the two mid-kiss. “Mom!” the teenagers called out, while Booker and Levi jumped off of the couch. 

“Gross,” Booker exclaimed. 

Pulling away from her girlfriend, Raven looked at the kids. “Get out of my living room.”

“But it’s movie night,” Levi protested.

“Out!” Raven’s voice left no room for argument; Tess and Nia retreated to Nia’s room while the boys went to theirs.

Raven’s lips met Chelsea’s with a smile as the designer pulled her girlfriend close once more.


	2. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea and Raven's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachellows requested a first kiss fic from the Raven's Home timeline, so here it is. I hope you like it!

“Why do you even care who I date?” Raven Baxter asked Chelsea Daniels, frustration evident in her voice.

“He doesn’t like  _ kids _ , Rae! And you have two!” Chelsea retorted, unable to keep the anger out of her rising voice.

“So? It’s just one date,” the designer answered, turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup.

“You know what? It doesn’t even matter anymore. I hope you have a great night,” Chelsea angrily replied, slamming the bathroom door on her way out. Raven stared at the closed door in shock. She had very rarely seen Chelsea this upset, especially about someone that she was dating. It seemed to be happening more and more lately, though, especially when the topic of dating came up. 

Sighing, the brunette opened the door, making her way to the bedroom that she shared with the redhead. Chelsea was pacing their bedroom angrily, nibbling furiously on a thumbnail. She didn’t spare a glance when Raven walked in, completely ignoring the designer even as she cleared her throat to make her presence known. 

“You can’t ignore me forever, Chels,” Raven said, sitting on the bottom bunk and patting the empty space next to her. 

“I don’t want to ruin your perfect night,” Chelsea said sarcastically, feeling tears well up. She turned away from her best friend and sniffled quietly.

“Hey. Talk to me,” the designer said softly, joining the redhead in the middle of the room. 

“It doesn’t even matter,” the redhead said, wiping an errant tear away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. 

“If it matters to you, it matters to me,” the brunette tried again, spinning Chelsea around so that she could look at her.

“It’s so stupid. I’m so stupid,” Chelsea admitted, closing her eyes.

“Girl, you are not stupid. What would even make you think that?” Raven asked, taking a pale hand in her own and leading the other woman to the bunk beds. Chelsea let herself be pulled onto the bottom bunk, sinking into the soft mattress. 

“I can’t do this,” she said in a near-whisper.

“Do what? Chelsea, talk to me. Please.” Raven pleaded.

“I can’t pretend to be happy for you about dating and getting out there when I’m so miserable,” Chelsea replied, choking back another sob.

“Why are you miserable? Why haven’t you talked to me about anything?” Raven pondered.

_ How do you tell your best friend that you’re in love with them and don’t want to see them go on any dates because it breaks your fucking heart every time it comes up? _ Chelsea thought. “I just…” Chelsea began nervously, preparing herself for the inevitable end of their friendship. “It kills me every time that you have a date, and I hate it and I hate that this will change everything between us,” she continued bitterly.

“Nothing is changing, Chels. I’m still right here. I’ll always be right here.”

Chelsea laughed dryly. “You say that now.”

“Just tell me what is going on, Chels. Nothing is going to change,” Raven tried. 

Turning to her best friend, Chelsea tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear before smiling shyly at the brunette in front of her. She moved closer, and felt the designer’s lips meet hers. Raven deepened the kiss, her hands tangling themselves in Chelsea’s hair. The redhead licked Raven’s lower lip before parting, her brown eyes wide as she gauged her best friend for a reaction.

“I think I’mma cancel that date,” Raven said quietly, smiling softly at the other woman, running her hand softly down Chelsea’s tear-stained cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chi-Lective participate in a school talent show after coming home from California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update! Medication adjustments and a busy work schedule have impacted my creativity, but I'm back! AislinWhell requested a proud mama hen fic, so here it is! I hope you like it!

Nia, Booker, Tess, and Levi huddled up backstage. It was the school talent show, and they were performing ‘Chi-Town Anthem’. They had talked about doing ‘Smoky Flow’ or something new altogether, but both of those ideas had gotten shot down. Tess argued that everyone already knew ‘Smoky Flow’, and Levi argued that they didn’t have enough time to come up with a beat, lyrics, choreography, and special effects. 

“We’ve done this before. It’s not a big deal,” Nia said, the pep talk more for her than for the group. 

“And mom and Aunt Chels are in the audience again,” Booker added.

“We know the lyrics and the moves,” Tess contributed.

“The effects are going to make you stand out. And my mom is videoing the performance,” Levi said. 

Nodding in agreement, the four teenagers took a final breath. “Next up is The Chi-Lective,” the emcee said, sounding bored as the quartet walked onstage.

In the audience, Raven elbowed Chelsea. “Those are our babies,” she said quietly, beaming. 

“I remember our talent show. The shoe and the tree,” Chelsea whispered back, suppressing a giggle. 

As the kids began to rap and dance, Raven took the redhead’s hand in hers. She had been proud of them in the Radio Eclipse Live contest, but she was almost prouder now. Chelsea squeezed her best friend’s hand, both women moving instinctively closer. They were the first ones on their feet after the song ended, cheering the loudest. No one could say that they didn’t show up for their kids one hundred percent.

Joining their moms in the hallway after the show was over, Booker looked between the two women. “So? How’d we do?” he asked, excitement in his voice.

“We loved it!” Raven and Chelsea exclaimed at the same time. 

“Seriously, we are so proud of you kids,” Raven continued, meeting the gaze of each teenager. 

“We have some talented kids, Rae,” Chelsea said. 

“Even you, Tess. You’re family,” the designer said before the teenager had a chance to say anything. Instead of replying, the teenager beamed at the women before her.

“How were the effects?” Levi wanted to know.

“Honestly, I’m surprised that you managed to pull it off as greatly as you did with the old equipment this school has,” Raven said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, that was hard,” Levi acknowledged before turning to his mom. “What did you think?”

“I think that those were the best effects of the night. And the drama club did a skit with effects,” Chelsea complimented.

“Ready to head out?” Raven asked, linking arms with Chelsea. As four heads nodded, the group headed out of the school and to the car. Trailing behind the teenagers so they couldn’t hear, she turned to her best friend. “I love our family. I’m so proud of our kids.”

Chelsea smiled warmly back at Raven. “I’m proud of our kids, too.” 

“Mom! Hurry up! It’s cold!” Booker. Sighing, Raven and Chelsea resumed the trek to the car, ready to head home for the evening.


End file.
